Forgive And Forget: A Vampire Story
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: Drake the vampire returns to his mortal lover, Adriana. He finds her alone with his child that he didn’t even know existed. But, Blade is coming for Drake. Can Drake fix things with Adriana before Blade finds him? ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blade but the characters are my own.

Summery: Drake the vampire returns to his mortal lover, Adriana. He finds her alone with his child that he didn't even know existed. But, Blade is coming for Drake. Can Drake fix things with Adriana before Blade finds him?

**Forgive and Forget: A Vampire Story**

Adriana sat on her couch, reading a novel. With a sigh, she put it down and looked out her apartment window, overlooking the busy city below. Sounds could be heard in the other room where her son, Jason, was playing his video games. She heard a cry of frustration and something being thrown.

"I quit!" Jason's twelve year old voice cried angrily. There was a pause then he came into the living room with a smile. "Almost had him."

Adriana laughed and ruffled Jason's hair. He looked so much like his father, Drake. Dark hair and blue eyes, very handsome.

Adriana sighed again, thinking of Drake. She didn't know why he left. She spent one passionate night with him but in the morning, when she woke up, he was gone. She hadn't heard from him since. A few months later, she found out she was pregnant.

For the longest time, Adriana was angry at Drake for leaving with no word. But, her anger died down and now it just saddened Adriana.

Adriana pushed Drake out of her mind and looked down at Jason. "You want to go see a movie?"

Jason's eyes lit up as his mother didn't offer such a thing often due to their money situation. He nodded.

"I buy the tickets and you buy the snacks?" Adriana asked, bargaining with the child. Jason narrowed his eyes playfully then smiled.

"Deal." he said.

Adriana smiled. "Get your shoes on and run a comb through that mess on your head." Jason went and did as he was told and Adriana slung her purse over her shoulder and pulled on her shoes, pulling the door open for Jason who, in turn, held it open for her.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Adriana cooed, steeping out into the hallway. They walked down the five flights of stairs and walked out into the warm sunlight. It was about five thirty in the afternoon and the sun would set well before the movie was over.

Adriana and Jason walked down the street, chattering before stopping in front of the theater.

"I want to see Kung-Fu Masters." Jason said immediately. Adriana shook her head and smiled.

"Do I get a say in this?" Adriana asked. Jason bowed before her.

"Forgive my manners. Mother, which movie would you like to view?" Jason said in a poor British accent. Adriana couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, Kung-Fu Masters it is." and they bought their tickets. Jason watched Adriana give the man a twenty and calculated exactly what amount of changed they should get back, whispering it to her. He was always good at math and that made Adriana proud.

Jason bought the snacks and they went into the theater. Jason picked seats in the exactly in the middle.

Adriana didn't really watch the movie. Her mind was elsewhere, on Drake. She always thought about him at odd times. Late at night when she couldn't sleep, when she cooked, and right now. She hated it. He haunted her mind.

Adriana knew she should probably see other people but she just didn't have the time. She looked over at Jason who was wide eyed and smiling at the action on the screen. Adriana smiled. She loved Jason more than her own life.

Before she knew it, the movie was over. Adriana was staring off into space, deep in thought. Jason shook her shoulder.

"Mom, the movie is over." he said, walking past her to the aisle. The last rays of light disappeared as they began their walk home.

Adriana was quiet as Jason rambled about the movie. Soon, they were back at the apartment. Punching in the code, Adriana pulled open the door, allowing Jason in first. They walked the five flights back up and Adriana put the key in the door, opening it. Jason charged to his room, no doubt to start up his video games, taking another whack at it.

Adriana turned on the lights, hearing Jason's door slam. She walked to the couch and dropped her keys and purse on the small coffee table. Adriana walked to her bedroom and opened the door. She walked to the foot of the small bed and looked at it.

Adriana hung her head and sighed. "Oh, Drake, why do you haunt me?" she whispered.

"'Ana…" a voice whispered. Adriana whirled around and peered into the darkness. A dark figure stepped from the shadows and stood in front of her window, his form outlined by the street lamp outside. He was tall and slender with some muscle tone that could be seen from the tight, long sleeved, black shirt he wore.

Adriana gasped at the intruder and stumbled back, quick-walking to the bedside table with a lamp on it. She fumbled with it, finally clicking it on. The room flooded with light. Adriana gasped again and backed into the table, making the lamp shift slightly. Standing before her was the one who haunted her, Drake. (A/N: If you didn't see that coming, slap yourself.)

Drake moved forward toward her. Adriana backed up further against the table. Drake seemed hurt by the action.

"Please, I need you." Drake said, moving toward her. Adriana screamed at herself to move but she was too stunned, lost in his blue eyes. Drake reached her, placing a cold hand on her neck gently, pulling her to him slowly. He had a sad look on his face but his eyes held lust and want.

Drake pulled Adriana to his body, placing his arm around her waist and his other hand in between her shoulder blades. He moaned, hugging her.

"I've missed you so much, 'Ana." Drake whispered in her ear. Adriana finally snapped out of her trance and pushed Drake back. He didn't look surprised or anything, but that look of sadness remained. He avoided meeting her gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here, Drake?" Adriana questioned.

"I wanted to see you." Drake whispered. Adriana, all of a sudden, slapped him hard. Drake's head snapped to the side. Adriana paused for a second, tears in her eyes, before she began hitting him repeatedly. Drake just stood there, waiting for the rain of blows to stop.

Tears spilt down Adriana's cheek as she slapped him over and over again. She started to pound on his chest with her fists while sobbing. Drake put his hand behind Adriana's head, pulling her into his chest, hugging her. Adriana struggled against him for a second before wrapping her arms around his torso, melting into his touch.

Adriana's knees gave way and she would have fallen had it not been for Drake's strong arms around her. Drake moved her to the bed and they both sat down. Adriana leaned against him, waiting for her tears to stop.

After a while she looked up into Drake's eyes. "Hi." she whispered. Drake smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, stroking her face with his slender fingers.

"Hi." Drake whispered back. Adriana placed her hand on his knee for balance and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Drake moved his hand to her hair, tangling his fingers in it, kissing back softly. Adriana slipped her tongue in his mouth and explored every part of it. Adriana pulled away, swearing she could taste something coppery.

Adriana looked into his eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Adriana asked, pulling away from his grip, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs.

"I'm in trouble." Drake said, looking at his hands. "There's something I have to tell you, 'Ana. I…"

Adriana waited for his response. Drake just stared at his hands looking unsure. Adriana took his hands in hers. Drake looked up.

"Adriana, I'm not human anymore." Drake said, never breaking her gaze. Adriana gave a nervous laugh.

"Not human? Then what are you?" Adriana asked.

"I'm…a vampire." Drake said. He looked at his shoes. After a long pause, he felt Adriana's hands leave his.

"How is that possible?" Adriana asked. Drake looked up.

"After we…you know…I went for a walk. The sun was just beginning to rise. I had planned to come back. I walked past an ally and a man pulled me into it. He threw me against a wall and said, 'You shall be my fledgling.' Then he bit me on the neck. Soon after, I was drowsy. He made a small cut on his wrist and held it to my mouth. I don't know why, but I craved it. His blood, I mean. So I drank his blood and passed out. I woke up in his home very thirsty." Drake stopped, taking a breath. "He taught me how to hunt and told me of vampire dangers. Then, just like that, he was gone."

Drake met Adriana's gaze. She looked stunned.

"Show me your fangs." Adriana challenged, still unconvinced. Drake pulled back his lip and watched Adriana's shock grow. He could hear her heart begin to beat faster and her breathing pick up.

"Ah," Drake thought to himself. "She believes just a little."

"W-what are you doing here?" Adriana asked, scooting away from him. Drake reached out and touched her arm.

"Please, don't fear me." Drake said, his face holding the look of a hurt puppy. "I am here because I wanted to see you one last time."

"One last time?" Adriana asked.

"A vampire hunter, a hybrid, Blade, is after me. He thinks I work for this powerful vampire, Deacon Frost." Drake said, looking toward to door, then back at Adriana.

"Hybrid?" She questioned.

"Blade is half vampire, half human." Drake said. There was a long silence.

"Does it hurt?" Adriana asked quietly.

"Does what hurt?" Drake asked.

"Getting bitten." Adriana said, looking at him. Drake looked deep into her eyes. He moved closer to her. This time, Adriana didn't pull away. Drake brushed his lips against hers, moving down her jaw, placing kisses there. He got to her neck and ran his hot tongue along the skin there.

Drake pulled Adriana into his lap, tilting her head back. He put his arm over her waist and held on to the back of her neck, sinking his fangs into her tender flesh. Adriana struggled against him for a second before relaxing, closing her eyes.

Drake could barely suppress a moan as Adriana's essence spilled into his mouth. His eye became half lidded as her scent blinded his senses. She was so much sweeter than most of his victims.

Adriana started to become drowsy. It didn't hurt at all. A little prick but then, there was a warm sensation, putting her at ease.

Drake growled at himself to pull away. The animal in him refused, wanting more. But his human side was stronger, and he reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips.

Adriana sat in his lap, feeling sleepy. She looked into Drakes eyes, pulling him down, kissing him deeply. She could taste her own blood in his mouth. Drake laid back on the bed, pulling Adriana over him, still kissing her. He placed his hands on her hips as she kissed him.

Adriana slipped her hands under his shirt, running her fingertips over his stomach muscles. Drake shuddered as her hot touch warmed his cold skin. Warmth, sweet warmth. Something he had been denied for the longest time.

Drake was the first to pull away. "The child, who's the father?"

Adriana smiled down at Drake who went wide eyed. "Mine?" he asked. Adriana nodded. Then Drake smiled back, holding her gaze.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang in the living room. Both of them shot up, opening the door.

The front door had been kicked in and there in the doorway stood a black man dressed in all black, a sword on his back.

"Blade." Drake whispered. In one swift movement, Blade's sword was under Drake's chin. Adriana backed away, back into the bedroom. Drake fell to his knees, looking up at blade.

"I don't work for Frost! You got to believe me!" Drake pleaded. Blade growled and grabbed Drake's hair, pulling his head down. Blade moved his shirt back and looked at Drakes neck. He bore no tattoo. And unmarked, harmless fledgling. Blade pushed Drake back, sheathing his sword.

"A word to the wise: Don't kill more than you have to. Or I will be seeing you again." and with that, Blade disappeared out the door. Drake sighed and fell back on his butt. Adriana kneeled beside him.

The door to Jason's room opened and there stood Jason, looking at Adriana and Drake, then to the broken door.

"Mom," Jason said with a raised eye brow. "Um, what happened to the door?"

**R&R**

**DBDOC**


End file.
